New Beginnings
by guardianranger
Summary: Newest ranger team get to go to Mystic City.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Contest!

I already a name for one of the girls in this story.

Name: Hanna Maria Anderson-Johnson

Mom:Lula Anderson-Deceased

Dad:Remarried-Deceased

Stepmom: Layla Alexander Johnson-

Siblings: Yes half siblings.

Color Rank:Green.

Age:16

Height: 6"10 inches

Eyes:Blue

Hair:Brown

Place:Mystic City

Population:Unknown Yet

Raised at the eltar/solar academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emi Shiba

Hello! Everyone my name is Emi Shiba-daughter to Lori Shiba who is deceased-she died when I was only 5 years old at time. Have no knowledge on who my birth father was-until later in the story.

Color Rank: Is white dino thunder ranger

Age: I'm 14 years old

Place:Mystic City/ Amber Beach.

Relatives: Cousins infact-who are the next samurai rangers.

Cousins: Lauren Shiba and Jayden Shiba.

Eyes:blue

Hair:Light brown

"Emi! Your gonna be late to school"answered Koda

Emi lives in Amber beach-will not find out she is related to the samuria rangers.

"I'm coming"answered Emi.

James Navarro is lucky has his son back again.

"Why! Do I have to go school?"whinned Emi.

"To know other kids your age"answered Chase.

"Ya! But none of them know about me having no parents"answered Emi.

"Emi! We are all going to be moving to Mystic City-there's where the school is-where your going to"answered Kendll Morgan.

Her team of rangers headquarters were destoryed-they were able to save some items.

Name: Samantha Sexton

Age: 14 Years old

Color Rank: Silver Mystic Force Ranger

Mom:Deceased

Dad:Deceased

Relatives: Xander bly

Name: April Mcknight

Siblings: yes! Twins-Connor Mcknight and Eric Mcknight

Color Rank: Pink Ninja storm ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Names so far are:

Hanna Anderson Johnson-age 15-Green

April Mcknight-age 13-Pink Ninja storm ranger

Emi Shiba-age 13-White Thunder Ranger

Samantha Sexton-age 14-silver mystic force ranger

Name: Arlena Michealson-Adopted

Age 15

Color Rank: Green Operation Overdrive Ranger

Mom:Deceased

Dad:Unknown

Relatives: Lesha Mitchell Oliver-silver guardian-age 22

Name: Meghan Parkerson-

Age: 15

Color Rank: Green Element Force Ranger

Siblings: 2 half siblings

Jayson Mitchell-age 19

Evan Hillard-age 17

Katherine Hillard-Deceased-stepmom

Joey Parkerson-Deceased


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Names so far in this story.

Name: Hanna Maria-Anderson-Johnson

Age: 16 years old

Color Rank:Green Ninja Steel Ranger

Parents are deceased

City: Mystic City-made up name.

Name: Emi Shiba

Age: 14 Years

Color Rank:White Dino Thunder Ranger

Relatives: Jayden and Jenna Shiba both alive in this story.

City: Paramora City

Name: Samantha Sexton

Age: 14

Color Rank: Silver Mystic Force Ranger

City: Summer Cove-exchange student

Name: April Mcknight

Age: 15 years old

Brothers: Connor and Eric Mcknight

Color Rank: Pink Ninja storm ranger

Name: Arlena Michealson

Parents are deceased

Age: 15 years old

Color Rank:Green operation overdrive ranger

City: San Angeles

Name: Meghan Parkerson

Age: 15

Color Rank: Green Element Force Rangers

Siblings: yes

Jayson mitchell-19-yellow element force ranger

Evan Hillard-17-blue element force ranger

Would like some names for their friends.

Name:

Color Rank: Purple Element Force

Dad:

Ages are between 13-16 years old

Any Ranger Team

Summer Cove High School

Principal saids something to the students. "I will need some volunteers to attend a reunion in Mystic City Academy High School"answered the principal

Victor stands up. "I shall go"answered Victor.

Monty jumping up and down too.

"Sorry the two of you are out, do not need embarrassment to our school"answered a teacher.

Brody raises his hand up "I will volunteer to go"answered Brody.

His friends also raised their hands up.

(Mystic City)

Is the home base for the Elite/Solar Academy

Charlotte Scott is the sole owner of the academy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Charlotte Scott makes her way towards the Elite/Solar Academy in Mystic City-a made up name.

There is one main school- from 8th to college classes.

Population: 3,000.00

Heath Myers comes walking into the school, he's the son to Lt. Taylor Earhardt and Lt. Eric Myers of the silver guardians in Silver Hills-former rangers for the timeforce and wildforce ranger teams.

"Hey! Heath wait up"answered a voice.

Emi Shiba slowly makes her way inside the school, she wether be back in Paramora City.

Samantha Sexton skips inside the school. "Howdy"shouted Samantha.

Groans could be heard.

"What are you doing here, stupid"answered Kathy Hillard

"Who are you calling stupid, why are you here?"asked Arlena Michealson.

"I volunteered from Angel Grove High school to come here for 1 month"answered Kathy.

"Why"asked Heath.

"Owner is giving other cities a chance to study and train here at the mystic city high school"answered April Mcknight.

Mexi russell jumping with excitement.

"Who is the owner of the school?" Alexis Cobrett-new transfer student 2 months ago.

"Our cousin"answered Alex Oliver and Amanda Scott at once.

"Charlotte Scott was given the academy by her deceased sensei"answered Melinda Mitchell she is good friends with Charlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brody, Sarah,Haley,Preston and Calvin arrived in Mystic City.

They will not know there is already a ranger ranger there station.

"Mick! Do you happen to know who we are supposed to meet?"asked Preston.

Mick speaking in their watches. "No! Just assumed someone at the school"answered mick hanging up on the rangers.

"Excuse me can you tell us whose in charge?"asked Sarah.

Asking one of the students visiting the school for a month.

Amanda Scott had a backpack-she looks up. "Sure, just go through the set of purple doors"answered Amanda.

"Thanks"answered Preston.

arrived to the purple doors.

There were many students in different places.

"Ok! We still need to know whose in charge?"asked Haley.

"Hey! Alex when are you parents coming?"asked Saron Patterson another new student.

Alex oliver looks up from doing ninja movements. "Couple days with my siblings"answered alex.

"Alex how many siblings do you have anyways?asked Micheal Myers.

Laughter could be heard.

"Alex and Amanda have at least 5 siblings, all of them who are studying to be guardians"answered William Desantos.

"Excuse us can you tell us whose in charge?"asked Brody.

Charlotte Scott comes walking towards the group.

"Our cousin Charlotte Scott is in charge of the eltar/solar academy here in mystic city"answered Amanda.

Gasps could be heard.

"She is just a kid"exclaimed the rookies.

"That girl has a name rookies"answered Chase

Dino Thunder Rangers were visiting for a couple days.

"Charlotte Scott happens to the related to the first red ranger, also happens to be our adopted little sister"answered Riley.

"Also is the sole owner and heir to the purple samurai ranger morpher"answered Melinda mitchell standing there.

Mouths were open again.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:

"So wait there's already a ranger team here in Mystic City?"asked Calvin.

"Yes"answered Amanda Scott

"You said that Charlotte Scott was related to the two of you?"asked Haley.

"Yes! Jason Scott our adopted dad-is related to Charlotte's mom-who is dead 12 years ago"answered Nathan Scott.

"My dad grew up with Uncle Jason"answered Alex oliver.

"ok"answered Preston.

Charlotte listening to an earpiece.

"How long has Charlotte been the owner?"asked Sarah.

"4 years ago"answered Myles hammond-nephew to Ashley hammond.

"So, what are your colors?"asked haley.

Students looked at each other.

"We haven't been assigned a color yet"answered Samantha Sexton.

"You just told us there's a ranger team here in mystic city"answered sarah.

"There are 4 rangers teams here in Mystic city"answered Amanda standing there.

"There's only 3 of them who are active rangers"answered Chase.

"Charlotte Scott-purple samurai ranger, Nathan Scott-blue element force and Heath Myers-the gold element force ranger"answered Alex.

"The rest of us havn't been chosen which colors we will be assigned too yet"answered Samantha.

Samantha Sexton-silver mystic force

April Mcknight-pink ninja storm ranger

Melinda Mitchell-purple lightspeed rescue ranger

Cheyanna Collins-orange dino thunder ranger

Alex oliver-green element force ranger


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Wait a minute there's 3 ranger teams that are active here in Mystic City?"asked Sarah-the pink ninja steel ranger.

"Yes!"answered Hanna Anderson-Johnson.

"Only some of us have ranger morphers"answered Alex.

"What colors are those who have morphers?"asked Brody-the red ninjs steel ranger.

"Charlotte Scott-Purple Samurai Ranger, Alex Oliver-Green Element Ranger, Health Myers the Gold wildforce ranger and Hanna Anderson who just gotten hers like 2 hours ago-she also as a green earth guardian morpher"answered Amanda Scott standing there.

"They are Team 2"answered William Desantos.

"Whose are on the others teams?"asked Haley.

Team 2:

Charlotte Scott-purple samurai ranger

Alex Oliver-Green Element Force Ranger

Health Myers-Gold Wildforce Ranger

Hanna Anderson-Johnson-Green Earth Guardian ranger

Team 1:

Samantha Sexton-Silver Mystic force Ranger

Elizabeth Trueheart-White Dino Thunder Ranger

Cheyanna Morrison-Collins-Orange Dino Thunder Ranger

Nathan Scott-Blue Element force ranger

Team: 3

April Mcknight-Pink Ninja Storm ranger

Melinda Mitchell-Purple Lightspeed rescue ranger

Jayson Waters-Pink jungle fury ranger

Team 4: Unknown yet


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The newest rookies are staring at the group of kids at the elite/solar academy high school.

"Wait! A minute back up"answered Haley

"Is something wrong?"asked Samantha

"Yes! Why are there two different people with the same last names on two different teams?"asked Sarah.

"charlotte you do not have to tell them"whispered Health.

Brody could sense that Charlotte was keeping something from those who didn't know. "Sarah and Haley just drop it, Ms. Scott will let us know"answered Brody.

Sarah and Haley were shocked that Brody didn't want to know information.

"Besides we only have 2 days left here at the elite/solar academy high school"answered Calvin.

5 months later

Charlotte decided to pay a visit to the samurai headquarters.

Chase, Riley, Alex and Tyler went with her for system support.

"Charlotte! Does anyone on the samurai ranger team know that your related to Jenna Scott?"asked Riley.

"No! I do not think so"answered Charlotte.

What they didn't except to see Emi Shiba there at the samurai headquarters with Kendall Morgan.

Mia Wantanbe was so excited so was making food for their guest.

"Girls! Do not eat what Mia makes"whispered Mike-the green samurai ranger making a face.

"Ms. Morgan is there a reason why your here on short notice?"asked Jenna Scott.

Ms. Kendall puts a piece of paper towards the group sitting in the backyard. "Emi is the daughter to Lori Shiba a cousin to Lauren and Jayden Shiba-well she died 12 years ago. Leaving Emi in my care at Amber Beach-we are now located in Mystic City where I teach"answered Kendall.

Laughers could be heard

Emi frozed in seeing Charlotte coming down the backyard. "Charlotte what are you doing here?"asked Emi.

Charlotte Scott Shiba frozed in seeing Emi sitting with former samurai ranger team. "What are you doing here?asked Charlotte.

"Ms. Morgan what are you doing here?"asked Chase.

"Came to see lauren and jayden shiba to give them custody of Emi Shiba"answered kendall.

Gasps could be heard.

Lauren Shiba shocked of the news given.

Charlotte eyes turned silver, she angrily storms off.

"Charlotte wait a minute"answered Emi racing after her

"Boys! Why did come with Charlotte?"asked Emily.

"You mean do not know?"asked Riley.

"Know what?"asked jayden.

"Charlotte is your daughter"answered kendall.

Mouths were wide open with shocked.

Mentor Ji slowly backs out of the room.

"Mentor Ji! Is there somewhere your going?"asked Mike.

Mentor ji sighs he saids something to the samurai rangers. "Charlotte Scott is the sole heir to the elite/solar academy-the sensei gave it to her-13 years ago. Jenna Scott is dead-she died 12 years ago"answered Mentor ji.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Not a chapter

I am going to try to update on the days have off-maybe it would be Sundays-since I am working alot of hours right now.

Sorry for not updating as much.

Hope you readers are enjoying the stories has much I love writing them.

The ninja steel rangers are shocked that Charlotte Scott the leader and owner of the elite/solar academy in mysic city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Memories:

(Flashback)

Elizabeth Trueheart is remembering how she lost her dad-David Trueheart half brother to Tommy Oliver-she was only 8 years at the time he died.

Tommy Oliver was with a group of friends at ernie's juice bar when he gotten the sudden news.

"Excuse me can someone directs us to a Mr. Tommy Oliver"answered a social service person.

Billy Cranston points to tommy oliver at the karate mats.

"Tommy,there's someone to see you"answered Jason Scott.

Tommy was told the news of his brother's sudden death.

"David Trueheart had a daughter Elizabeth Trueheart-we are hoping you would take your niece, if not possible she will be in foster care"answered the person.

"Where is Elizabeth right now?"asked Kimberly.

"My assistant took Elizabeth to the bathroom"answered the person.

(End of Flashback)

Elizabeth has been living with Tommy and his parents for the past 4 years now, until they died in a car accident. Now tommy and kimberly are parents-to Elizabeth who is 17 years of age now.

Mayson oliver knew how his aunt came into Tommy's life. "Elizabeth are you ok?"asked Mayson.

Elizabeth looks at her nephew who is 13 years old. "Having memories how I became part of Tommy's life 17 years ago"answered Elizabeth.

Sylvie Cranston knew what it was like in having no parents-she hasn't seen Billy for the past 11 years now, has been living Jason Scott's family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(Flashback)

When Charlotte came into jason scott life.

Jenna Scott-cousin to Jason scott was sitting with him at his home.

"Jenna! Is something wrong?"asked kimberly hart-oliver.

"jason, I need to know that Charlotte has someone to care for her"answered jenna.

Jason stop talking to tommy for a moment.

"Jenna! What are you saying?"asked Rocky his mouth full of food.

"Uncle Rocky, that's yucky"exclaimed several voices at once.

"Fine"answered Rocky leaving the others.

"Jenna, What about Charlotte's dad-does he know?"answered Justin stewart.

Tears coming down Jenna face.

"Ok! I take it he doesn't know then"answered kimberly.

"no! it's better that way he doesn't know-until Charlotte becomes of age"answered Jenna.

(End of Flashback)

Mentor Ji knows its time that the samurai rangers know the reason why Jenna left their team.

"Mentor! Why are we here again?"whinned mike.

"We are here because-this is where's Jenna Scott last project-before she died 13 years ago"answered Mentor ji.

"Why are we standing in front of a building"asked Mia.

"It's not just a building"answered a voice.

"Ms. Morgan what are you doing here?"answered Lauren Shiba.

"I work at the elite/solar academy school and mansion"answered Kendall.

Laughter could be heard.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Brody, Levi,Sarah,Haley,Calvin and Preston were impressed the way that Charlotte Scott kept her cool down.

Mick answers their call.

"What's up, guys"answered mick.

"We met the new rangers here in mystic city"answered brody.

"Cool! Did you get anything about their leader?"asked mick.

"Their leader is a girl"answered Sarah.

"Who is the owner of the elite/solar academy,she happens to be only 14 years old"exclaimed Haley.

"Name of this female?"asked Mick.

"Charlotte Scott who is related to Jason Scott the first red ranger"answered Calvin.

Mick is thinking a moment.

Robot saids something to the rangers. "Maybe you should stay in Mystic City a couple more days"answered the robot.

"Not sure that's a great idea, some of the others weren't too happy to see us"murmured Haley.

Mick says goodbye to his rangers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Brody,Levi,Hayley,Calvin,Presten,Cody-Hayley's dog and Sarah were told by Mick to stay in mystic city for a couple more days.

"Are we supposed to walk over to Charlotte explain what we doing here?"hissed Hayley.

"Her friends weren't too happy in learning we are here"answered Preston.

Levi is watching Charlotte for a moment to himself. "Let me see if I can talk to Charlotte alone"answered Levi.

"Why! Are you going to talk to Charlotte alone?"asked Calvin.

"Charlotte and I have some things in common"answered levi walking towards where Charlotte was mediating.

"Common things like what"answered Sarah.

"Let's go check things out over there"answered Brody.

Pointing to where some several other students where doing something else.

April Mcknight was frowning in seeing the sight of her two older brothers coming with their team mates. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Do not tell me came to spy?"asked April.

"We came with our team mates"answered Connor Mcknight.

"Our mentor has kids that attend this school"answered Kira Ford Oliver-adopted.

"Whose your mentor?"asked Heath Myers.

"ya"answered Calvin.

"We didn't ask you rookies"answered Arlena Michealson.

"What are you still doing here?"asked Alex oliver.

"Well our computer whiz-Mick told us to stay here for a couple more days"answered Sarah.

"why?"asked April Mcknight.

"Why what?"asked Preston.

"Connor and Eric mcknight! Your telling me your mentor is Dr. Tommy Oliver"yelled April angrily.

'Yes"answered Eric mcknight.

Alex laughs

"My friends are the ninja storm rangers"answered Eric Mcknight.

Pointing to Cam, Tori,Blake,Dustin,Shane and hunter standing there.

(Charlotte) could sense someone sat down near her.

Levi sits down near Charlotte.

Slowly opening her eyes-she stares at the gold ninja steel ranger. "I know why you rookies are here in Mystic city. Want answers to why I'm the leader of the school right?"asked Charlotte.

"Yes! I will be patient"answered Levi.

"Ok"answered Charlotte.

"the Solar/Elite academy was given by my deceased sensei who died 15 years ago-my mom attended this school as a keeper for hidden ranger morphers"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte where are your parents?"asked Levi.

"My mom-is Jenna Scott-she's dead, as for my dad-he never knew about me until 2 years ago"answered Charlotte.

"Is your dad alive? Brody and I do not have any parents-we have each other"answered Levi.

"My dad is alive-lives in paramora city"answered charlotte.

"Ok"answered Levi getting somewhere.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Levi and Charlotte are talking among themselves.

"Charlotte! Where does your dad live?"asked Levi.

Charlotte was about to answer that question being ask.

Was interrupted through.

"Charlotte! We need your help with something"shouted mexi russell.

"Excuse me"answered Charlotte.

"Ok"answered Levi.

Sarah and Hayley were watching the others doing different things on the property.

"I wish we could learn that"answered sarah.

Meghan Parkerson who overheard Sarah. "Come we teach you"answered meghan.

"Are you sure?"asked Sarah.

"We wouldn't ask you in the first place"answered Hanna.

"ok"answered Hayley.

Preston,Calvin and Brody were playing volleyball.

Levi walks over to his friends.

"Levi! Did you get anything on Charlotte?"answered Brody.

"yes!"answered Levi sadly.

Brody walks over to his brother. "Did something happen?"asked Brody.

"Charlotte mention that her mom is deceased-who was a keeper for ranger morphers"answered levi.

That gotten Preston,Brody and Calvin attentions.

"Anything else in common?"asked Calvin.

"Well either of us have moms,but Charlotte still has her dad alive"answered Levi.

"Did Charlotte tell you her dad's name?"asked Calvin.

Levi shakes his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Levi Romero knew that Charlotte had a lot on her plate-with being the heir to a school. He felt should stay here in Mystic City-now to tell the others about his choice.

"Levi! What do you mean not coming back to Summer Cove? We need you as a member"answered Sarah.

"I feel a connection with Charlotte for some reason do not know to explain yet"answered Levi.

Brody is thinking for a moment.

"Levi you haven't been asked to stay here in Mystic City, what will Mick say about this?"asked Calvin.

"Mick! He already knows-called him 8 hrs ago"answered Levi.

Brody stands up. "Mick! Already knows about all of us staying here to help protect Mystic City"answered Brody.

"We can't leave our family and friends behind"answered Preston.

"I'm not asking you guys to leave your love ones behind"answered a voice.

Ninja Steel Rangers saw Charlotte Scott Shiba standing there.

"Charlotte! Can you tell us who your parents are?"asked Hayley.

"Why! Should I tell you rookies anything?"asked Charlotte.

"We know your the heir to this academy, know that your mother was keeper"answered Sarah.

"We also know that your dad is alive"answered Calvin.

"My mother's dead-she died 12 years ago-not saying my dad's name to you rookies for his safety"answered Charlotte.

Levi kneels down to Charlotte's level. "I know your hurting, please let me help you"whispered Levi.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm a no body to some people"answered Charlotte.

"Doesn't matter to me"answered Levi.

"Well tell that to Charlotte's family in Paramora City"answered a voice.

Emi Shiba is standing there.

"Who are you?"asked Calvin.

"Emi Shiba-the black samurai ranger"answered Emi.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emi Shiba introduce herself to the rookies. "You must be the newest ranger team right?" Please leave Charlotte Scott alone for this time of need"answered Emi.

"Yes, Calvin-is yellow, Brody-is red, Levi-is gold, Sarah is white, Hayley is Pink and Preston is Blue"answered Preston.

"What do you mean leave Charlotte for the time being?"asked Hayley.

"We could help"answered Brody.

"It's not that simple"answered Emi.

"We could still help"answered Levi.

"Where is Charlotte anyways?'asked Calvin.

Shouting could be heard somewhere on the base.

"HELP"shouted several voices.

Levi races towards the voices.

"Levi! Wait a minute"answered Brody following his brother.

Some of the cadets were doing a simulation

Had to get to their leaders who was sitting in the middle of the field.

Spirit Rangers:

Green-Meghan Parkerson-age 15

Austin Oliver-age 16-Blue-Leader

Alexandra Hartford-age 14-Pink

Mallory Moore-age 14-White

Element Force Rangers:

Hannah Anderson-Johnson-age 15-Green.

Alex Oliver-Gold-15-Red

Seth Scott-age 17-Blue-

Samantha Sexton-age 14-Silver-

April McKnight-Pink Ninja Storm Ranger-age 14

Arlena Michealson-15-Operation overdrive ranger-green.

Jasmine Cobrett-age 17-Gold light speed rescue ranger

"Stop"shouted several voices.

"What are you doing?"asked Mike-green samurai ranger.

"Sorry! We heard voices calling for help'answered Emily-yellow samurai ranger.

Laughter could be heard.

Had to get to Austin Oliver-for the Spirit Rangers-and Jasmine for the Element Force Ranger team.

"Aunt Emily and Uncle Mike what are you doing here?"asked Emi Shiba.

"Emi! You know them?"answered Hayley.

"Yes! Meet Emily and Mike the green and yellow samurai rangers"answered April.

"They live in Paramora city"answered Samantha.

"Mentor Ji gave us permission to see you"answered Mike.

"Are the others with you?"asked Emi.

"Kevin went to see his dad, Mia went to see her brother. Antonio and Jayden came with us"answered Emily.

"Paramora City! Do you know Charlotte's dad then?"asked Sarah.

Emily wasn't sure what to say to the rookies.

"What has Charlotte told you rookies?"asked Antonio Garcia.

"Nothing much, just said her mom-Jenna Scott is deceased"answered Levi.

Jayden Shiba knew his daughter would be at the school, he hasn't seen her for the passed 4 years.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Why did you bring the red samurai ranger with you to cause more problems?"snapped several voices at once said.

Rookies were confused.

"What are you talking about?"asked Calvin.

Jason and Tommy's kids weren't happy.

"Gee! I'm even surprised you have the right to see Charlotte"answered Anna Scott standing there.

"Hello!"answered Sarah.

"Can someone explain what your talking about?"asked Preston.

Charlotte froze in her steps. "Jayden what are you doing here?"asked Charlotte.

Levi knew that something was wrong with Charlotte. "Charlotte do you know this guy?"asked Levi.

"Jayden Shiba-the red samurai ranger-biological father to Charlotte Scott-daughter he didn't want 4 years ago"answered Charlotte racing out of nowhere.

Levi races after Charlotte in a flash of lightening.

"Levi"answered Brody.

"How could you do that to your own child?"asked Hayley.

Jayden Shiba sits down on the steps. "I made a mistake back then-wasn't thinking"answered Jayden.

"Jenna wanted you to raise our cousin-it was her wish"answered Derek Oliver.

4 hrs later

Brody, Levi and Charlotte are talking among each other.

"I can't force you rookies to stay here in Mystic City-have a duty as rangers to protect your own city"answered Charlotte.

Levi kneels down to Charlotte. "Both of us know didn't have your dad in your life. We want to be part of that life with you"answered Levi.

"When the time comes"answered Brody.

Charlotte nods her head.

6 weeks later

Summer Cove High School.

Rookies were scattered in the school.

A teacher came into one of the classroom.

"Students! We have a new transfer student who will staying at Summer Cove High School as a freshman part of the school year"answered the teacher.

Victor and Monty stand up in the English class.

Charlotte Scott comes walking into the English class.

Hayley, Sarah and Brody happen to be in that class.

"What is Charlotte doing here?"whispered Sarah.

"Why isn't she in Mystic City or Paramora City with her dad?"asked Hayley.

Teacher said something to Charlotte. "Ms. Scott can you say something about your background"answered the teacher.

"My name is Charlotte Scott-live with my uncle Jason Scott in Angel Grove for the passed 7 years in my life, sole heir to the Solar/Elite Academy in Mystic City. Will be going to school here at Summer Cove only on Tuesdays and Thursdays"answered Charlotte.

Sitting down in a chair.

3 hrs later

Lunch time

"Guys! Will not believe it Charlotte is here"exclaimed Sarah.

"We need to know why Charlotte is here, could be ranger related"answered Calvin.

Brody sits down on a bench.

"Brody! Where's Levi?"asked Sarah.

"Lunch line"answered Preston.

"With Charlotte"answered Brody.

Rest of them looking over to where Levi was with Charlotte.

few minutes later

Levi and Charlotte sit down.

"That's all your eating"answered Calvin.

"I packed my lunch"answered Charlotte holding a bag.

"Why were you in line with Levi then?"asked Sarah.

"Getting juice"answered Charlotte.

Sarah lunch-Tuna Sandwich, apple, water and crackers

Hayley Lunch-Salad-fruit,juice and cup cake

Preston Lunch-Tuna Sandwich,pears, juice

Calvin Lunch-Tuna Sandwich,fruit and juice

Brody-Chicken Salad-grapes, fruit and juice

Levi-Chicken Salad-grapes-fruit, water.

Charlotte Lunch-Southwest Chicken Salad-grapes, crackers, apples, oranges, cupcakes, cookies and 2 bottles of juice.

Mouth was wide open.

"Your gonna eat all of that?"asked Calvin.

"No! It's extra-on the way back as a snack"answered Charlotte.

"Why would you need a snack for?"asked Sarah.

Watch beep.

Rookies looked at their watches.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Watches beeped.

Rookies looked at each other.

Brody sees Charlotte leave the table-walked outside.

"It's not us"answered Preston.

"Where did Charlotte go off too?"asked Calvin.

"Outside"answered Brody.

Levi leaves the tables goes to check on Charlotte.

Charlotte was listening to someone on her phone.

Bells signaling that the classes were going to resume for the rest of the day.

"We better go"answered Preston.

"Go tell Levi"answered Brody.

His friends and mates leaving to go to class.

Victor decided to make his way towards Charlotte when she came back inside the school.

"Hello! Here why don't we hang out"said Victor.

Monty was just standing there.

Charlotte get's a book out of her locker. "Sorry, I'm already taken-my boyfriend wouldn't like it"answered Charlotte.

Victor leans into Charlotte.

Brody and Levi saw the situation in hand.

"Hey! Victor aren't you late for class?"asked Brody.

Victor looks at Brody and Levi.

"The 2 of you aren't in class either"answered Monty laughing.

"We gotten a pass to get Charlotte"answered Levi.

Getting dragged by a teacher who saw the whole thing.

4 days later

Charlotte wasn't at the school she was at work.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Charlotte was shopping at the grocery store, when Monty and Victor corner her.

"Hello!'answered Victor.

"What do you have here?"asked Monty.

Charlotte looking up.

"Do you want to hang out some time?"asked Victor.

"I have a boyfriend, who is waiting for me"answered Charlotte.

"So, he wouldn't know went out with me"answered Victor.

4 young people came walking into the store.

2 of them know Charlotte.

"Charlotte"answered a voice.

Derek and Emmett Oliver were standing there.

"Meet Derek and Emmett Oliver"answered Charlotte.

"Are you Charlotte's boyfriend? Your ugly"answered Victor.

Emmett would have taken a step towards the two boys.

"Emmett! He's not worth fighting for right now"answered April

April McKnight-adopted sister to Connor and Eric McKnight-pink ninja storm ranger.

"I have to get going"answered Charlotte walking with her friends.

Monty looks at Victor. "What are you gonna do?"asked Monty.

"I will get Charlotte to go out with me no matter what happens"answered Victor.

4 days later

Charlotte was reading a book-eating lunch at the table in the cafeteria of summer cove high school.

Monty and Victor came over sat down.

"Is this seat taken?"answered Victor.

"It's now is"answered Monty.

Charlotte looks up from eating lunch.

"My friends will be here shortly"answered Charlotte.

"I don't see them sitting here with you"answered Victor.

2 people came out nowhere

April McKnight was standing behind the two boys.

She dumps her milk all over the two boys.

Just as Preston, Levi and Sarah saw the whole thing.

Victor turns and glares at April. "Don't you know who I'm?"asked Victor.

"Yes! I know who you are, the biggest idiot in this school"answered April.

"Victor! Go away"answered Preston.

"Your upsetting our friend here"answered Sarah.

Charlotte does something-she storms off.

Brody said he would go after Charlotte, get Levi to meet them.

April glares at Victor and Monty. "Charlotte doesn't need idiots in her life right now"snapped April angrily.

Monty walks away.

Victor leave the cafeteria.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

After the school incident, Charlotte decides its time to go back to Mystic City. Her friends came back to see their friends and family.

Calvin came racing towards his friends who were playing pool. "Guys! We have a certain problem"answered Calvin.

6 of them head towards their secret headquarters hidden in the school.

Mick turns towards the rangers. "Something wrong?"asked Mick.

"Spill it Calvin"answered Sarah.

"April just informed me that Charlotte is heading back to Mystic City, she doesn't fit in at Summer Cove high school. It's too much for her"answered Calvin.

"When does our little sister leave?"answered Brody.

"Charlotte already left"answered Calvin.

Alarms sounded through out their base.

Arrived to the scene.

Something was wrong through.

A monster stepped out of nowhere.

"Rangers! Look who we have"answered the monster.

Newest ranger rookies were shocked to see Charlotte in chains.

"NO"shouted Preston.

"Let her go"answered Brody.

"Why? We can feel strong powers coming from her"answered the monster.

April McKnight called for backup. "Emmett and Derek Oliver, need to alert the others. Charlotte has been taken by the ninja steel enemy"answered April watching the scene before her.

Transforming into her Pink Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Let her go, that girl doesn't have anything to do with us"answered Hayley.

Monsters laughs.

Charlotte could feel her powers being drained. She screams.

Screaming.

Too late

April McKnight stops the powers being drained.

"What"shouted several voices.

"Who are you to stop me?"asked the monster.

"We are"answered several voices.

Derek Oliver is standing there in his blue element force ranger team.

Emmett Oliver is also standing there in his black element force ranger team.

April McKnight was standing there in her pink ninja storm ranger team.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Monsters were laughing at the newest ranger team.

"Let her go, she hasn't done anything to you"answered Brody.

Charlotte is screaming.

Monster thinking to it's self.

"How about not"answered the monster.

April McKnight-Pink Lightening world shaken-shouted April.

"No! What are you doing? Your gonna hit her"answered Calvin.

4 hrs later

At the hospital.

Charlotte was in a reduced coma-she had lost too much power.

Monster had drained it out of her.

Jayden Shiba was sitting by his daughter he had rejected long time ago. He was called because was next of kin to Charlotte. "Jenna! I'm so sorry"cried Jayden.

Jenna Scott his girlfriend of 14 years ago, just left the samurai ranger team-without telling him he had a child to begin with.

Foot steps coming into the private room.

"We came to respect Charlotte, sorry were to late to get the monster from draining her powers"answered Emmett Oliver.

April was standing there with one of her brothers-Connor McKnight-red Dino Thunder Ranger.

"None of this would had happen in the first place-she was going to school at Summer Cove High School"answered Derek Oliver pointing it out.

More foot steps coming outside of the room.

"Hi! We brought gifts for Ms. Scott. Jason informed us she would be here"answered Calvin.

Jayden takes a step outside. "I don't know you"answered Jayden.

"We are friends with Charlotte Scott"answered Hayley.

"Who are you?"asked Levi.

"Jayden Shiba-Charlotte's biological father"answered Jayden.

"Charlotte mention she had a dad to us, but she wouldn't tell us who"answered Brody.

"Jayden! Meet the ninja steel rangers"answered Emi Shiba walking towards the private room.

jayden snaps out of it. "Your the reason why my daughter is in this state. Get out of here right now-I don't want any of you near her again. She's all I have"answered Jayden.

"Hey! They are the reason why that monster is killed in the first place"answered Connor.

6 days later

Charlotte was still in a coma.

Levi and Brody came to visited Charlotte knowing that jayden wasn't there that day.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

It's been over 2 months now, Charlotte Scott still has been in reduced coma.

Jayden Shiba is sitting at the headquarters in Paramora City, home base to the samurai rangers.

Antonio Garcia came over sat down near his best friend. "Charlotte will pull through this"answered Antonio.

Jayden looks at Antonio. "None of this would had happen in the first place, if Jenna gave our daughter a morpher to begin with"answered Jayden.

Foot steps coming towards them.

"Jayden! Something has happen at the hospital"answered Mentor Ji coming with Lauren Shiba.

6 hrs away

Angel Grove Hospital.

Jason Scott was told the news about Charlotte Scott.

Ninja Steel Rangers were there also.

"Think you should leave before the red samurai ranger finds out where here, when Charlotte woke up"answered Derek Oliver.

Levi and Brody nodded their heads.

"Wait a minute why should we leave?"asked Sarah.

"We have a right to be here"answered Hayley.

Samantha Sexton spoke up. "Levi and Brody have a special connection with Charlotte Scott"answered Samantha.

Samurai Rangers showed up.

"Wait a minute what are you doing here? thought told you to stay away from my daughter"shouted Jayden angrily.

April McKnight stood her ground.

Emi Shiba said something. "They have every right to be there, did a little digging on Jenna's family background"answered Emi.

Jayden is confused.

Amanda Scott spoke up. "Jenna last name-isn't Scott-she was adopted into Jason family line"answered Amanda.

"How does Levi and Brody have a special connection with Charlotte then?"asked Tyler.

"My mother's real family is Levi and Brody-they are cousins on their mother's side of the family."answered Charlotte Scott standing there.

"Charlotte your alright"answered Jayden racing towards his daughter.

Charlotte takes a step back from the red samurai ranger.


End file.
